011914beausami
chessAficionado CA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 20:46 -- 08:46 CA: Hey Sami... 08:46 AA: Hey Beau. 08:46 CA: How're you?... 08:46 AA: I'm okay. 08:46 AA: By the way, I heard you sighing after that conversation with Doir a while ago, and I talked to him. 08:47 CA: Yeah, he didn't seem so keen on discussing whatever was ailing him, so I let him be... 08:48 AA: Ah, yeah, he's trying to be all stoic and emotionless about getting hurt. 08:48 CA: Yeah that's... not a good idea at all... 08:48 CA: Both me and Nate can vouch for how much it sucks... 08:49 AA: Yeah, that's why I told him to talk with Nate. I'm hoping he'll see how Nate isn't totally happy being so stoic and calm, and maybe Nate will realize what a bad idea it is if he sees Doir trying to do it. 08:50 CA: I could tell him myself... 08:50 AA: ...are you repressing stuff, too? 08:51 AA: Beau, you've got to tell me when you're feeling down! 08:51 CA: Oh, um, kind of, but it's mostly stuff I've already told you about... 08:52 CA: Which reminds me, Null told me I need a moirail, so she said I should ask you about it... 08:52 AA: You do? 08:52 CA: Apparantly... 08:52 -- arcaneArtisan AA looks a little confused for a minute. -- 08:53 CA: *sigh* Sami... 08:53 AA: I mean I know trolls have that thing where they don't like to talk about their problems with each other, but you think you do too? 08:54 CA: Have you... really not noticed it?... 08:55 AA: I'm sorry. I guess I just assumed....well I assumed talking to me would be enough. 08:55 CA: I've spent my life trying to build a mask around myself, a wall that tells everyone that I know what I'm doing, that I'm all collected... 08:55 AA: Man, I guess I REALLY know how Libby feels now. 08:55 CA: Huh?... 08:55 AA: Well if you think that's what you need to get your problems taken care of, we need to find you a moirail, I guess! 08:55 AA: Do you have anyone in mind? 08:56 CA: So far Null's reccomendations were "Anyone except Everyone" so... 08:56 AA: Hahaha, that sounds like Null. 08:56 CA: And, I don't really think I have to, I mean just speaking to you is nice enough... 08:56 CA: Null just told me I should ask you about it... 08:58 AA: No, don't do that Beau. I didn't mean to make you feel guilty about bringing it up or anything. 08:58 CA: Do what?... 08:58 AA: Try to pretend you don't need something because you're afraid it'll make me feel inadequate. 08:59 AA: I'm a big girl. I can handle it. 08:59 CA: Sami... 08:59 CA: N-no it's fine really... 09:00 AA: No! Really! I'm okay. Moirails are just like super-BFFs anyway, according to Maenam. 09:00 AA: And you know, it makes sense to have a BFF you're NOT kissing. 09:00 CA: Aw, but that's my favorite part... 09:00 AA: Hehe. 09:01 AA: The thing is....last time I meddled in quadrants I made everyone involved mad at me. 09:02 AA: Except Maenam. But she's a sweetie pie. 09:02 CA: Oh no, what happened!... 09:02 AA: But Balish and Libby were both really mad. 09:02 AA: I think Balish almost didn't want to be my friend anymore over it. 09:02 CA: I'm sure he was just angry... 09:02 AA: He was definitely angry! 09:03 AA: And I guess I see his point now. 09:03 CA: Well, this time it's different, because I'm straight up asking you to meddle... 09:03 AA: Yeah. Okay. I guess that makes sense. 09:04 AA: I'm going to really miss you telling me your inner secrets and stuff if your moirail asks you not to though. 09:05 CA: Well, I think a girlfriend is an exception... 09:05 CA: I'd have to ask though... 09:05 AA: I hope so. But yeah, you should ask first, if your moirail is a troll. 09:05 CA: Oh wait... 09:05 CA: I think Null did reccomend Nate actuallt... 09:06 AA: Hmm. That could be good! He could use someone to talk to. I actually kind of hoped Doir might bond with him a little when I sent him to talk to him about that stuff. 09:07 CA: Based on Nate's face as he typed on his computer, that didn't happen... 09:07 AA: I offered to listen to his problems when he has them myself, but....I don't know. I think I might be a little too bubbly and....maybe even a little unrealistic for him to really feel comfortable taking advice from me. 09:08 AA: I'm starting to think I come on a little strong with all this Friendship And Hope stuff to a lot of people. :( 09:08 AA: You know....did Null...? 09:08 AA: No, wait, nevermind, that'd probably be prying. 09:08 CA: Huh?... 09:09 CA: No it's fine, just ask the question... 09:09 AA: Well I mean....did Null offer to be your moirail herself or anything? Because she hasn't said anything to me, but I think she could probably use one. 09:09 CA: Oh! Um... 09:09 CA: Well... 09:10 AA: And if she's opening up to you....well to be honest, she doesn't open up to most people. 09:10 CA: Is this something I should tell her? Would Null be mad? *she mumbles to herself*... 09:10 AA: Actually, I don't think she respects most people. 09:10 AA: What's that you're mumbling? 09:10 CA: o-oh!... 09:10 CA: Well Sami you see... 09:11 AA: She DID say something, didn't she? 09:11 CA: Nullar... 09:11 CA: wantstobeyourmoirailbutshedoesntthinkitwilleverhappen... 09:12 AA: I....don't think I understood one word of that. 09:12 CA: ((Wantst-obey-our hehehe sumbliminal messages)) 09:12 CA: Nullar wants to be your moirail, but she doesn't think it will ever happen... 09:13 -- chessAficionado CA slaps her hands to her mouth -- 09:13 CA: I shouln't have told you that... 09:13 -- arcaneArtisan AA looks like she's been slapped. -- 09:13 CA: Oh dear please forget you ever heard those words please... 09:13 AA: She does? Why didn't she say anything? 09:14 AA: Oh, wait....the letters! She probably wanted to say so in those letters, but we never found any mailboxes! 09:14 CA: Well, since I've already told you, I might as well... 09:14 AA: Now Scarlet's going to know all about it. Poor Null... 09:14 CA: OH yeah Oh no uuugh... 09:14 AA: Beau, what should I do? About Null I mean? 09:15 -- chessAficionado CA slaps herself on the forehead several times -- 09:15 CA: I don't know, I should probably just shut up... 09:15 CA: I'd just ruin something else... 09:15 AA: But I don't know what to do! 09:15 -- arcaneArtisan AA puts on puppy dog eyes. -- 09:16 CA: Maybe... 09:16 CA: Ugh I don't know, try askingher about it?... 09:16 AA: Yeah. Yeah, I guess that's best. 09:16 CA: But don't use the puppy eyes, you know I can't say no to those... 09:17 AA: I'm sorry. I'm just scared. This is big. I don't know how to handle it. 09:17 CA: Hey, can I ask you something... 09:17 AA: What? 09:18 CA: Do you think you could help me figure out how not to end up saying something stupid and offending people all the time?... 09:18 CA: Because it seems I keep doing that... 09:18 AA: Oh, I am seriously the last person in the universe to ask about that. 09:19 CA: Y-yeah... 09:19 CA: Sorry, shouldn't have wasted your time with it... 09:19 AA: In the last week, I've made Libby get really scary mad at me, I've made Balish so mad he almost didn't want to be friends with me, I've scared Nate so bad he was about to shoot me, and I probably pushed Doir too hard, too. 09:19 AA: Plus I embarassed you with all that....stuff. 09:20 AA: And it sounds like I may have made Null sad without even knowing about it, too! 09:21 AA: So yeah. I'm probably way worse about putting my foot in my mouth than you are. 09:21 CA: I suppose, sorry... 09:22 AA: It's okay. I'm not upset at you for asking, I'm just trying to put things in perspective. 09:22 CA: Ugh see what I mean, I just made you reaccount every bad thing from a while... 09:23 AA: Hahaha. It's okay. It's been on my mind pretty much constantly lately anyway. 09:23 AA: I can't seem to do anything right lately. 09:23 CA: You and me both... 09:24 AA: I guess that's part of why this Null thing scared me so much. 09:24 CA: Well just... 09:25 CA: don't let her know that you heard it from me... 09:25 CA: it's bad enough already, and I already think I've gotten half the players mad at me... 09:25 AA: Oh man. How am I supposed to tell her I know? 09:26 CA: Subtley... 09:26 AA: Oh great. My STRONG suit. 09:26 -- arcaneArtisan AA rolls her eyes. -- 09:27 CA: I don't think I've ever seen you do that... 09:27 AA: Do what? 09:27 CA: Roll your eyes... 09:28 CA: You don't do it often... 09:28 AA: Oh. You haven't seen me around the Colonel much then. 09:28 CA: Not really... 09:29 AA: Well when we get back to Katie's, or I guess when we get to your world, I'd like us to have dinner together or something. Introduce you to him Proper. 09:29 AA: Would....you be okay with that? 09:29 AA: I mean I know you've seen him here and there, but I mean like a PROPER introduction. 09:29 CA: I... 09:29 CA: I'd be honered to meet the prestigous colonel... 09:30 CA: I suppose you'll have to meet Butler... 09:30 AA: Good. Then it's a date. 09:30 CA: I don't think we've had a date yet... 09:31 AA: Oh wow....I guess we haven't. We spend so much time hanging out and adventuring, but we've never been on a DATE date. 09:31 CA: Of course, we'l have to actually get out of here alive first... 09:32 AA: Well don't worry about that. I'm sure we'll manage. 09:33 CA: I'm still not so sure about this light hope plan... 09:33 CA: I mean, I barely have a grasp on my power, Nate barely knows what his does... 09:34 AA: Hmm. I know I say this sort of thing a lot, but you should just believe in yourselves. 09:34 AA: And this time, Balish backs me up on it. 09:34 CA: Oh he does, does he?... 09:35 AA: He said stuff about instincts, and how I couldn't describe how I do my stuff with Breath because it just comes naturally, and that it's probably the same for you guys only with your stuff instead of Breath. 09:35 AA: So I mean, WORDS WORDS WORDS, but it all comes down to "trust your instincts." 09:36 CA: It doesn't seem to be that easy... 09:36 AA: Well yeah, it probably won't be EASY. But I think you guys can handle it. 09:37 CA: I mean, what? Yeah ok luck yeah I know exactly how to use that to fix a gear... 09:37 AA: Hahaha. Well, maybe you don't realy NEED to know exactly how? 09:38 AA: I mean with Breath I just sort of uh....feel it? I don't really know what I'm doing most of the time, I mean. 09:38 AA: Or plan things out. 09:38 AA: I guess you could say I'm like a leaf on the wind. 09:40 CA: Well yes, but both you and Balish are breath players, so just "trusting your instinct" on your powers could just be a thing breath players are good at... 09:40 AA: Hmm. Maybe. 09:40 AA: But it seems like luck would be that way too, don't you think? 09:41 AA: Like things would just kind of....work out? In ways you might not expect? 09:41 AA: If it were about planning, it wouldn't be luck, it'd be skill. 09:42 CA: If only I had gotten that aspect hm?... 09:42 AA: Yeah, that'd be a lot more approriate to you I guess. A chessmaster having to rely on luck! 09:42 AA: Sometimes it's like the game's making fun of us or something 09:43 CA: I actually spoke to Nate about this if I recall... 09:43 CA: Perhaps it's the opposite... 09:43 CA: It's not mocking us, but trying to help?... 09:44 AA: How do you mean? 09:44 CA: Well like you said, a chessmaster, someone master of strategy and planning, forced to rely on luck and just going with it... 09:45 CA: Perhaps it's trying to get me to grow out of my comfort zone... 09:45 AA: Oh. Yeah, I guess that could make sense. 09:46 AA: I mean imagine if you're a master strategist AND crazy lucky. 09:46 AA: That'd be a killer combination. 09:46 AA: Maybe you could even be the first person whose plan actually survives contact with the enemy! 09:47 CA: I can only hope I make it that far... 09:47 AA: Hey. You've got me to watch your back. Just like I've got you watching mine. 09:48 CA: Yeah, just remember to watch your own too... 09:49 AA: Hahaha. I've never been great at that one. 09:52 CA: Well, eventually, I'm not going to be here to watch your back for you... 09:53 CA: And I don't want you to get hurt... 09:53 -- arcaneArtisan AA looks shocked. -- 09:53 AA: WHat do you mean? 09:53 AA: Beau, you're not in trouble are you? You didn't get some sort of warning from Jack...? 09:53 CA: Well, You know how we're swapping team members... 09:53 CA: Eventually, I'll be on a different team than you... 09:54 CA: Ah, sorry if I worded that poorly... 09:55 AA: Oh. You had me scared for a minute there. 09:57 AA: It's still going to suck to be apart from you when that happens, though. Maybe if we ask Libby really nice, she can let us come see each other when that happens. 09:57 CA: No, if I got a warning from Jack, you'd be the first to know... 09:57 CA: And perhaps... 09:59 AA: Okay. I guess I can't put off talking to Null any longer. 10:00 CA: Yeah, do be careful please... 10:00 AA: And you should try talking to Nate. I don't really know any trolls who aren't already moirails with someone, so he's probably your best bet. 10:00 AA: Plus he'd be the most accomodating of you still sharing secrets with me. 10:00 CA: Yeah I guess... 10:00 AA: You're not sure? 10:02 CA: Oh, well of course not, if it were up to me I'd just keep this mask up 24/7 but apparantly I need to speak to someone... 10:02 AA: I mean there are other options, if you're just not sure you feel that close to Nate. Doir's probably not a good option since he's still hurting, but maybe Katie or Aura... 10:02 AA: ...and there's that new girl, too, apparently, though I still haven't found her yet so I don't know what she's like. 10:02 CA: hm yeah I suppose... 10:03 AA: I just don't know many trolls who don't already have moirails. 10:03 AA: Null was my best idea but now... 10:03 AA: ...yeah, that might be weird. 10:04 AA: And I still don't know how to react to it. 10:04 CA: Just be careful... 10:04 CA: Try not to hurt her feelings, and just think how you feel about her... 10:05 CA: I mean, having feelings for someone and not being sure if they'd feel that way about you is a nerve wracking thing to feel... 10:05 AA: Are you sure it's okay? I mean....what if she doesn't want me to share secrets with YOU? I don't think I could do that. 10:05 CA: Well, just ask... 10:05 CA: And we'll figure it out from there... 10:06 AA: Yeah. I guess that's the only thing to do. Even Maenam basically said different trolls have different stuff. 10:06 AA: Hangups and things about this stuff. 10:07 CA: Well, best of luck... 10:07 AA: You too. 10:07 CA: I'll talk to ya later... -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 22:07 --